<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Health Benefits of Purring by Dreaming_Days</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748477">The Health Benefits of Purring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Days/pseuds/Dreaming_Days'>Dreaming_Days</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Purring Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Days/pseuds/Dreaming_Days</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith had a few...oddities about himself. Beyond anything that could be ascribed to being in foster care for years, like his trust issues and general abrasiveness. </p>
<p>No, he had some things about himself that were just odd. His strength that was disproportionate to his size. His ability to see clearly in the dark. His tendency to bundle his bedsheets into a heap with a small indent in the middle that he would curl into. </p>
<p>His...purring.</p>
<p>Or, Keith purrs (courtesy of his Galra side) and that eventually leads to a revelation about his relationship with Shiro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Health Benefits of Purring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm weak to purring Keith, so this is the result of that. </p>
<p>Quick content warning, there's a brief moment when Keith, in a moment of distress, engages in self-harming behavior. I put a *** before and after if you want to avoid it.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith had a few...oddities about himself. Beyond anything that could be ascribed to being in foster care for years, like his trust issues and general abrasiveness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, he had some things about himself that were just odd. His strength that was disproportionate to his size. His ability to see clearly in the dark. His tendency to bundle his bedsheets into a heap with a small indent in the middle that he would curl into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His...purring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, that’s what he called it. It couldn’t really be purring. Humans don’t purr, after all. It was just...an odd, rumbling type of...humming? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suffice to say, it was odd. He’d purred for as long as he could remember. As a child, he tended to do so in moments of great contentment, like when he sat snuggled to his father’s side as they gazed at the stars, so vivid in the desert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After his father was gone and he was thrust into foster care, he no longer purred in front of others. The rumbling would start when he was curled in his bed, alone and afraid, desperately trying to keep himself from falling to despair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since joining the Garrison, he hadn’t had those dark moments anymore. How could he, when Shiro was there to bring hope back to him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Shiro had appeared, had given him a chance-multiple chances. He’d been...happy. Happy in a way he hadn’t been since his father had died. They’d ended up spending a lot of time together, basically any time that they weren’t occupied by their responsibilities. Even when Shiro would spend time with Adam, he’d usually invite Keith as well, much to Adam’s barely disguised displeasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith came to know Shiro, to understand him. He learned about Shiro’s disease, about his lonely childhood, about his deeply buried fears of inadequacy. And he reciprocated the trust Shiro placed in him, sharing things that he’d kept to himself for years. He told Shiro of his grief, his feelings of alienation, of his fear of being abandoned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro became his world, his sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Shiro was announced as the pilot for the Kerberos mission. Keith was thrilled for Shiro, knowing how much this opportunity meant for the older man. He couldn’t help the twinge in his chest at the thought of not seeing Shiro for a year, but he refused to let his attachment keep Shiro from achieving his dreams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like Adam ultimately tried to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weeks before the mission were hectic, Shiro being pulled in a million different directions. It wasn’t until a week before the mission that Shiro was able to take a break for a day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Adam giving him the cold shoulder, Shiro spent his day with Keith. They didn’t do anything special. They rode their hoverbikes together, ate lunch at their favorite diner, watched a movie together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During the movie, Keith, unable to help himself with the knowledge that Shiro would be gone soon, shuffled close to Shiro. The older man noticed despite Keith’s attempts to be inconspicuous, but he simply smiled and swung his arm around Keith’s shoulder. Keith, delighted, cuddled up to Shiro’s side and they both turned their attention back to the movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several minutes later, Keith felt Shiro’s muscles twitch and the older man retracted his arm. Keith glanced over to see Shiro clenching his right hand, using his left to rub into the tensed wrist. A frown pulled on his brows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith felt a familiar rumble start in his throat. At first, he didn’t even register it. Then, he saw Shiro look at him with widened eyes and he suddenly realized the purr that vibrated in his chest had definitely been noticeable to Shiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tensed, trying in vain to stop the sound. He pulled away, horrified, covering his mouth with his hand. “Sorry, it’s...it’s just something I do sometimes. I know it’s weird, I don’t know why I do it--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-sorry if I weirded you out-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith stopped, staring at Shiro with terror in his eyes. It had been months since he’d been afraid Shiro would abandon him but that fear was thrust back into his mind, dread leaving him in a cold sweat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least the purring stopped</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Keith noted with a sense of detachment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, it’s fine,” Shiro said, holding his hands up placatingly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shook his head. “It’s weird!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a little out of the ordinary-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith felt dread twisting his gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-but, it was...nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith blinked at him, hope cautiously stirring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro continued, looking earnestly at Keith. “I liked it. It was like having a cat with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith lowered his hand, which had still been hovering over his mouth. “You...don’t think I’m, like, a freak of nature?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course not!” Shiro looked at him directly, those grey eyes holding nothing but certainty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s shoulders loosened. There wasn’t an ounce of disconcertment or disgust in Shiro's eyes. With that look, he couldn’t do anything other than believe him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shuffled back towards Shiro, dread fully leaving him when Shiro allowed him back without flinching. He leaned his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he said in a soft voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro put his arm back around Keith. “No need for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They settled back in, though neither of them was really paying much attention to the movie anymore. They’d missed several minutes anyway. Keith slowly relaxed back into Shiro’s side. As he did, the rumble returned. He glanced up at Shiro again, reassured when Shiro simply smiled at him. The purring increased in volume, becoming a constant vibrating hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro, who had been tense since the muscle spasm, slowly relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, got a thing for cats?” Keith asked slyly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro ruffled his hair. “Shut up,” he said, without heat. “They’re cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith snorted. “I can just imagine you with a cat, a big, tall guy with a little kitty in his arms.” Saying that brought the image to mind. Shiro, tall and broad, gently cradling a cat, rubbing gently under its chin. The image brought with it an unexpected heat in his stomach and he forced it away before he could think too much about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro looked down at him with a pout. “Is that so strange?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith softened, smiling at Shiro. The words slipped out before he could stop them, revealing more than he intended. “Not strange. Cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately regretted the words. Just because he had a massive crush on his friend and was probably fairly obvious about it, didn’t mean he intended on actually saying anything. Calling a friend cute was too close to “not platonic” for comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, though, Shiro didn’t seem to find anything too strange about the word. He reddened slightly, the pout falling away to an embarrassed smile that quickly turned into a wicked one. “What about you, then? You’re like a cat in human form. If I’m cute, you’re adorable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith froze, brain function halted by Shiro’s smile (sexy) and comment (lethal). He immediately had to get a hold of the part of him that sang </span>
  <em>
    <span>he thinks I’m adorable, he thinks I’m adorable, he thinks I’m adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Get it together! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He scolded himself, trying to school his expression. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was just responding to what you said, don’t look too deep into it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he got himself together, Shiro had returned his attention to the movie. Keith, hoping to avoid further embarrassment, followed suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night of Shiro’s return was a storm of emotions. Joy over seeing Shiro, fear over his condition, anxiety over what happened to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the noise and the rush of Shiro’s rescue, the silence of the shack was almost deafening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pidge, Hunk, and Lance loitered in the main room of the shack while Keith took Shiro to the small room where his father’s clothes were stored. He had to stop himself from gripping Shiro’s arm, had to suppress the paranoia that Shiro would go beyond his reach again. Seeing Shiro again felt like a dream and he couldn’t help the fear that Shiro would simply vanish if he didn’t keep him in sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took all his willpower to turn his eyes away from Shiro to dig through the closet for the box that held the few clothes of his father’s that he had kept. He had to shuffle a few things around but he finally found a vest, a pair of boots, and the pants of his father’s uniform.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around to show them to Shiro and froze. Shiro had sat on the bed and was currently hunched over, head in his hands. His shoulders were tense and, looking closely, Keith noticed a slight shake to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro!” He dropped the clothes and rushed over, dropping to his knees in front of the older man. He gripped Shiro’s arms, not to pull them away from his face, but simply to anchor Shiro to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro, what’s wrong, are you hurt?” Shiro had claimed he didn’t have any major injuries, just a few scratches and bruises, but it would be just like Shiro to have downplayed how much he was hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro shook his head. Now that he was closer, Keith could hear Shiro’s shuddering breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro…” Keith hesitantly edged closer, letting go of Shiro’s arms to wrap his arms around the other man, one hand cradling the back of his head, the other cupping the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro went willingly, dropping his hands to wrap them around Keith and bury his face into Keith’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro shook in his arms, breath wet and shuddering. Keith’s heart ached. Shiro hadn’t told him much of what happened, just that he had been taken by a militaristic group of aliens. But he knew that something bad, something awful must have happened to Shiro. Something that kept him away for a year, something that left him looking...broken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently ran his fingers over Shiro’s hair, shuffling closer so that he was between Shiro’s spread legs. He let Shiro take shelter with him, not saying anything, just offering his support as Shiro let out the emotions that seemed to be overflowing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he felt the rumble start in his throat, he didn’t try to suppress it, allowing the purr to vibrate through his chest. The soft sound seemed to surround them and, slowly, the shaking in Shiro’s shoulder eased. He didn’t let go of Keith, though. Instead, he pulled Keith up and into his lap, resting his head on Keith’s rumbling chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there for several minutes, the purring continuing while Shiro’s breath steadied, the hard line of his shoulders softening. Eventually, Shiro spoke, voice raw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, I missed you. So much. I can’t...I can’t believe I’m back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s arms tightened around Shiro. “I missed you, too. They said you were...gone. But, I knew you would come back. And now you’re here. You’re really here.” Keith wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure himself or Shiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro, what happened?” Keith didn’t want to make Shiro talk about something that so clearly upset him, but he knew the circumstances of Shiro’s return were tied to what Pidge had heard on her scanner. This was something big, something important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro lifted his head from Keith’s chest, his red-rimmed eyes meeting Keith’s. “It was...horrible. The Galra, they...they’re cruel, power-hungry. They made me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, clenching his jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. Just...are they a danger here? On Earth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro hesitated. “I’ll tell you with the others. I’d rather not have to say it multiple times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith nodded, understanding Shiro’s reluctance to have to repeat what seemed to be upsetting information. “Of course. Ah, you’re clothes.” He got up, momentarily mourning having to leave Shiro’s lap. Who knew if he’d ever have the chance again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up the clothes and showed them to Shiro. Shiro glanced over them, mouth twitching into the barest hint of a smile when his eyes landed on the pants. “I don’t think I can pull off the firefighter look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that,” Keith said, the image of Shiro in a firefighter’s uniform flashing in his mind. He had to push the image away before he got too distracted at the thought of Shiro in a tight shirt...suspenders...sliding down a pole…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus, Keith!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He cleared his throat, shaking away the image. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro huffed a laugh and Keith’s heart soared, overjoyed that his offhand words had brought even a bit of joy to the other man. “Thanks, but I think I’ll pass on the pants. I’ll take the boots, though, maybe the vest, too. Thanks, Keith.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>3-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro had been acting strange since they had captured Sendak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was jittery, short-tempered, prone to zoning out. He refused to speak about what was obviously bothering him, though Keith could assume that seeing Sendak again had triggered something. He wasn’t sure what that something was. But it was clearly distressing to Shiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the mess with the castleship’s AI, Keith was feeling unnerved by Sendak’s presence as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they had been assured that Allura was alright, Keith took hold of Shiro’s wrist and tugged him along. Shiro went willingly until they left the others’ sight, when he stopped and tried to pull his wrist from Keith’s grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith tightened his grip, making Shiro huff. “Keith, let go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Keith said, setting his jaw stubbornly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Sendak being here is upsetting you and, after what happened...I’m not letting you be alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro blinked, movement stilling and, taking advantage of the pause in his resistance, Keith continued pulling him along. They made it to Keith’s room without Shiro protesting again, Keith letting go once they arrived. He shucked his jacket, then dropped onto the bed to take off his boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro stayed by the door, arms crossed and eyes trained onto the floor. Keith watched him, heart heavy. He wanted to understand what was upsetting Shiro so that he could help him but he also didn’t want to insist that Shiro talk about it if he didn’t want to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated, then spoke quietly. “Shiro...I’m here. If you need someone to listen or just...be there for you, I’m here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just like you were for me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s shoulders loosened and he glanced up, though he didn’t move further into the room. “I...I don’t want to burden you with my problems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shook his head. “You’re not burdening me, I’m offering to take them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro gazed at Keith with searching eyes, though he didn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Shiro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro sighed, dropping his arms. He stepped further into the room, stopping a few feet away from Keith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sendak...I don’t remember what exactly happened while I was captured but...he was part of it. A big part.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith felt a spike of fear, recalling how big the Galra was, how cruelty seemed to sit on the lines of his face. “Did he hurt you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro shrugged. “I don’t think...he did anything directly, at least not much. But, what I can remember--the fear, the desperation--he always seems to be part of the memory somehow. Seeing him reminds me of...of…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath shuddered, words cutting off. Keith stood, worry filling him, along with a rage towards Sendak that he put on the backburner of his mind for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped hesitantly towards the other man. “Shiro?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was...awful. I don’t even remember all of it, but it was-” He cut off again, jaw clenched. He glanced at Keith, brows knitted, eyes damp. “Can I….can you…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you need, Shiro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro stepped closer. “That purring or whatever it is you do. It calms me down. Can you...do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith frowned, unsure. He had never tried to start purring on command, only to stop it. Nevertheless, he told Shiro, “I’ll try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist, figuring that being close to the other man when he was upset had set off the purring a couple of times before. Shiro reciprocated, arms wrapping around Keith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his hesitation, as soon as he was pressed against Shiro, as soon as he felt the tension in the other man’s body, the rumble started in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Purrs vibrated through his chest, which was pressed against Shiro’s. As the purring picked up and turned into a steady rumble, Shiro’s arms tightened around him. He let out a heaving breath, muscles slowly loosening in Keith’s embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood there for several minutes, Shiro eventually relaxing enough that he leaned his weight against Keith, who had to lock his knees to stay upright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loathe as he was to move when Shiro had finally relaxed, Keith spoke up eventually. “Shiro, come on, we can lay down on the bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He expected Shiro to protest, but the other man simply nodded into Keith’s hair, loosening his grip but not letting go completely. Keith ended up having to shuffle backwards until the back of his knees hit the side of the bed and he collapsed onto his back, Shiro falling with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith blinked, staring at the ceiling. The purring in his chest continued and it seemed like Shiro wasn’t willing to move away from the soothing sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wiggled, trying to scoot fully onto the bed. Shiro lifted himself up slightly, allowing Keith to move himself completely onto the bed and lay with his head on a pillow. Shiro simply followed, not letting go completely. Once Keith was settled, he dropped his weight again, head resting on Keith’s chest where the rumbling continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a sigh and just...stayed there. When Keith glanced down, his eyes seemed to be closed, though he wasn’t certain if the older man was actually asleep. He put his hand on Shiro’s head carefully and, when the other man didn’t react, hesitantly began to stroke the short bristles of his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the adrenaline rush of a day they’d had, despite his concern for Shiro, despite his anger towards Sendak, Keith felt himself relax. Soothed by the vibrations, by Shiro’s weight and warmth on him, Keith drifted off to sleep, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>4-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith rushed into his room, running away from the revelation of his heritage, from the suspicious eyes of his supposed teammates, from the apathetic gazes of the Blades.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within a couple of steps into the room, he stumbled, the shaking in his limbs and the tears in his eyes stealing his balance. He didn’t fight it, simply collapsed in the middle of the room, head buried in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m tainted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help the thought. The Galra were the ones who had massacred whole species, who had desolated entire planets, who had subjugated whole galaxies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who had taken and hurt Shiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was one of them. He shared blood with the people who had hurt Shiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even realize what he was doing until pain flared in his arms as his nails gouged into them as if to tear away the taint in his blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shudders wracked through him and, at first, he thought it was part of his panic. Then, he felt the familiar vibration in his throat and he realized. He was purring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he suddenly understood it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It really was an abomination, a sign of his alienation from humanity. It was a Galra trait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped scratching at his arms to instead try to stop the purring, putting one hand over his mouth, the other clutching at his throat. But, it was futile, the purring just seemed to become louder the more upset he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He told himself in vain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it! You’re not one of them. You can’t be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hunched over, hands tightening where they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely heard the door open behind him. But, he definitely heard Shiro’s voice. Of course he did. He would always hear Shiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith!” Shiro called, panic in his voice as he hurried into the room. “Keith, why did you leave so quickly, you’re still hurt-wait, why is there blood on your arms? What happened? Keith?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crouched in front of him, gasping at what he saw. His hands gripped Keith’s, pulling them away. “Keith, stop it! You’re hurting yourself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith tried to pull his hands back, tried to stop the sound, the proof that he was one of them, but Shiro held firm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, listen to me!” Shiro’s voice was raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith flinched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s angry, oh god, he hates me now. He hates me-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The worry in Shiro’s voice, the desperation, made him freeze. He looked up, meeting Shiro’s eyes, blurred through the tears in his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith, don’t listen to what they said,” Shiro’s voice was firm, determined. “You’re not evil, you’re not any different from the person you were yesterday. You’re still Keith. Galra or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith looked at him in disbelief. “But, I’m one of them. How can you...even with this-this </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting-</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clutched at his chest where the purring continued unabated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro covered his hand with his own. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t something I would ever be disgusted by.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galra</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro shook his head. “No. It’s Keith. It’s a part of you that’s always been a comfort to me, something that’s helped me heal more than once. How could I ever hate it? Or you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tears that had been clouding his eyes overflowed down his cheeks. “You don’t...you don’t hate me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro cupped his hands on Keith’s cheeks, looking into his eyes with complete surety. “No. Nothing could make me hate you, Keith. I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cut himself off, but Keith barely noticed, throwing himself to Shiro, burying his face in the other man’s chest. He could feel the tears already soaking the shirt, but Shiro seemed unbothered, simply wrapping his arms around Keith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the purring continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>5-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith stumbled into Shiro’s room, still in his armor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s gone, he’s gone, he’s gone…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t think of anything else with the grief, the anger, the fear, the despair all battering his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He trudged across the room, stopping at Shiro’s bed. He stood there a moment, staring at the perfectly folded sheets. Of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course there wouldn’t be a trace of Shiro even here, the older man’s military habits holding true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s gone, he’s gone, he’s gone…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had just gotten Shiro back, had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t let him slip away again. Then, the panic of the battle, the initial rush of victory, the worry when Shiro didn’t respond, the panic-grief-anger-pain-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s gone, he’s gone, he’s gone…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith collapsed beside Shiro’s bed like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He buried his head into the bed, hands twisting into the sheets as his emotions burst out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wailed, the sound tearing out of his throat, muffled by the bed. He screamed his pain, his anger, his despair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro had just begun to heal, just begun to rise above what the Galra had done. He had only just established a complete connection with the Black Lion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, now…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s gone, he’s gone, he’s gone…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s screams turned into sobs that ripped through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s gone, he’s gone, he’s gone…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like an eternity passed before his sobs slowly eased, turned to shuddering breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the rumble in his chest and he was unsure if it had only just started or if he had been purring the whole time, just unable to feel it through his sobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vibrations calmed him, not easing his pain but dulling the sting so that he could think past it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fists relaxed, an ache throbbing in his hands from having them clenched so tightly for so long. He heaved himself up onto the bed, curling up in the middle, the purrs continuing to rumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tumultuous storm in his mind faded into a background buzz as a single clear thought came to the forefront.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would find Shiro. He would save him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As many times as it takes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>6-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s back! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith hadn’t been able to think about anything else since he had found Shiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew it, I knew he was alive. He's finally back!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since bringing Shiro back, Keith had refused to leave his side, staying with him even when he was put into a pod to heal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that there were still major problems on the horizon, one of which was the mysterious nature of Shiro’s disappearance, but none of that held a candle to Keith’s joy at seeing Shiro again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s back!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Shiro had been cleared by Coran, Keith had led him back to his room, the other man still dazed. As soon as he laid down, Shiro fell asleep, likely still exhausted and healing from his ordeal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith stayed at his bedside, unwilling to take his eyes off of him for even a moment. He brushed his hand over Shiro’s long hair gently combing through the knots. As he did so, a purr kicked up in his throat, filling the air around them with a steady rumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He became absorbed, the combination of the repetitive motions and the soothing sound putting him in a trance-like state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so focused on his task of grooming Shiro’s hair that he didn’t notice when he woke up, only realizing when he finished and looked back at Shiro’s face to see his eyes open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man was looking at him with a slight smile that Keith returned unconsciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed that sound,” Shiro said, voice rough with sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith looked away self-consciously. He might understand where the purring came from and know theoretically that it was fine, he couldn’t help the part of himself that still whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird, strange, unnatural</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a hand in his hair and looked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Shiro said contemplatively. “Some days, I was sure I wouldn’t make it-” Keith’s heart tightened- “but, I would remember you, remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I had to keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s eyes widened. His cheeks reddened as he processed Shiro’s words. They sounded...but that couldn’t be. Shiro saw him like a friend, like a brother at best. Despite the hope glowing in his heart, he shoved the thought away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” Shiro continued, “I would listen to the sound of the engine and imagine it was you. And that kept me going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s breath hitched. He lowered his head until it rested on Shiro’s chest. Hearing how close he was to losing Shiro forever...he couldn’t think about that. He was back, now. That was what mattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, despite how much he told himself that, the cold clench of what could have remained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you,” he said, voice raw. “Please, don’t go again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith…” Shiro, put his hand on Keith’s head, stroking his hair. “If it was in my power, I would never leave you. I’ll do my best to make sure it never happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?” Keith said, feeling like a child but unable to help the desire to have even the illusion of surety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>7-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being on the space whale was an odd mix of the mundane and the fantastical. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the time, Keith and Krolia were occupied with routine matters-finding food, training, maintaining their shelter. Interspersed in that were unpredictable moments of time dilation, occasional glimpses of creatures beyond imagination, the odd moment when he suddenly remembered they were currently living on a lovecraftian creature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So. It was a strange time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the most part, his thoughts were occupied with his immediate surroundings. But, usually at night, when he wasn’t focused on a specific task, his thoughts wandered. And, usually, they went to Shiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like every time they were reunited, the universe itself conspired to tear them apart. This time, though, rather than Shiro going beyond reach, Keith had found himself going to a place that Shiro couldn’t reach. Considering what Krolia said, time might not be passing for Shiro the same way it was for them in the quantum abyss, so he might not even be aware of their prolonged absence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know if that made it better or worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first several weeks, Keith held out hope that it wouldn’t be too long before they were able to return. A couple of months in, that started to wane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, half a year into living on the space whale, he had to admit to himself that they would be stuck for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He admitted it to himself as he curled up with the space wolf, burying his face into the blue-black fur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The longing hit him hard. It didn’t help that, earlier that day, they had passed through a dilation that invoked the memory of how he had met Shiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes stung, heart aching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why couldn’t they just stay together? Why did the universe always tear them apart?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft rumble echoed in his chest, softer than his purring was when he purred for Shiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vibrations acted sort of like white noise, fuzzing his mind and putting him into a trance. He couldn’t help but think of how Shiro liked the sound, how it soothed him. It made him long for Shiro even more, which made the purring continue in a pining feedback loop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rustling came a few feet away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith?” Krolia spoke with a clear voice, making it clear that she hadn’t been asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith startled, the purrs cutting off. He felt a moment of embarrassment-he hadn’t purred in front of anyone other than his father and Shiro-but a look into Krolia’s eyes swept that away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes shone with empathy, reminding Keith that, not only was she his mother, but she was also where he got this particular trait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said, quietly. “I just...it’s nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” Krolia didn’t seem to believe him. “You miss your mate, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s mind froze for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mate? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I-we’re not-he’s not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krolia raised a brow, barely visible in the dark of night. “If he’s not, how do you know who I’m referring to if I didn’t say his name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith sputtered. “That’s-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ve seen how you looked at him in your memories.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He knew how he looked at Shiro, especially when they were alone together. Now that Krolia had seen those moments, she no doubt was able to see his mile-wide crush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed. “He’s not my mate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krolia hummed. “I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fell for several moments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, the dark shadowing them, the moment of vulnerability, encouraged Keith to ask a question he’d had about himself for...well, his entire life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why...why do I purr? It’s a Galra thing, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Purr...? Ah, you mean like a feline. I suppose that is an accurate comparison to make. The Galra word for it is something like...rumbling? Like thunder. Much like how Earth felines purr to express contentment, rumbling does the same. It can be used to self-soothe, as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith hummed, considering Krolia’s explanation. It confirmed what he already suspected, for the most part. But…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about purring for someone else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krolia jerked up from her reclined position, looking intently at him. “You’ve rumbled for another person?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s shoulders tensed. “Is that...a bad thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krolia softened her tone, seeming to realize that her urgency had startled Keith. “No, not bad. Sometimes, Galra will rumble to soothe another but, only with one’s own children or...mates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That word again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mates</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But, they weren’t mates. Were they? It was his own one-sided crush, his own unrequited love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, we’re really not mates. It’s just me. I...I love him. He doesn’t feel the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you certain? How does he respond to your rumble?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith felt his cheeks flush. “He...seems to like it. He says it soothes him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Krolia considered. “It might be different for humans, but Galra won’t respond to just anyone’s rumbling. It’s a sign of intimacy to rumble for someone or to respond to someone’s rumble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Keith felt his cheeks warm further. He thought of how Shiro had acted the last few times Keith purred for him, how he had relaxed, had clung to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heat flashed through his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Krolia’s considering eyes on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems you should rethink your assumption. I think a talk with your mate is in order when we return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Keith didn’t object to the title.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mate.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>8-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith had been by Shiro’s side since he had woken up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what happened during their fight, seeing the real Shiro is the astral plane, getting Shiro back for a moment, only to fear losing him again...well, he was reluctant to ever leave Shiro’s side again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After his initial awakening, he had been in and out of consciousness for a couple of days. Each time he woke up, he was aware but dazed, flinching away from strong light or sound. It was understandable, considering his time in the astral plane, severed from physical sensation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the third day, his breathing was stronger, color coming back to his face, he woke up fully lucid. They stopped on a nearby planet so that Coran could check him over and Shiro was declared cleared to leave bed-rest, though with strict instructions to take it easy lest he overwhelm himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro decided to sit with Keith in the cockpit of the Black Lion, with the claim that he was too restless to stay in bed. He seemed content to simply sit beside Keith and gaze out of the window to stare at the stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before long, though, he became strained, eyes screwed shut, shoulders hunched up to his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith watched him out of the corner of his eye for a while, before making an executive decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” he said, standing up. “Let’s get you back to bed, Shiro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that he didn’t protest showed just how overwhelmed Shiro was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith, gently gripping Shiro’s arm, led him into the small sleeping chamber that Shiro had been staying in. Shiro immediately flopped onto the bed, burying his face in a pillow. Keith moved to leave the room, but Shiro’s hand shot out to grab his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith had never been able to deny Shiro anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back and sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. Shiro shuffled closer, pressing his face into Keith’s leg. Keith lifted a hand, hesitated, then lightly touched Shiro’s now-white hair, watching closely to judge Shiro’s reactions. The older man pressed himself closer to Keith, which Keith took as a good sign. He lightly stroked through Shiro’s hair, keeping his touch soft to avoid overwhelming Shiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before long, he felt the rumbling begin in his chest. He remembered Krolia’s words, how rumbling for someone else was an act of intimacy. As he stared down at Shiro, he felt an overwhelming rush of adoration. His very body saw this man as his mate. His heart ached with the certainty that Shiro was </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can…” Shiro's voice interrupted his thoughts. “Can you do that more? It...it helps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith blinked, then allowed the purring to kick up into a consistent hum. Shiro relaxed into Keith’s side, the stain in his eyes easing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the next few days, whenever Shiro was overstimulated, whenever existing physically again felt like too much, Keith purred for him. And, just like it had before, the sound soothed Shiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>9-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Keith woke up, there was a flurry of activity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the doctors fussed around him, Kolia told him what had happened after their battle, that he had been unconscious for several days, that the other paladins were already awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro will be eager to see you,” she added, a knowing twinkle in her eyes. “He’s been at your side as much as his duties will allow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith flushed, flustered but pleased. They hadn’t exactly had time to talk on their journey back to Earth and the subsequent battle but he and Shiro had fallen into a new, delicate dynamic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were already close before, baring vulnerability with implicit trust and staying close in each other’s orbit. But, recently, their touches had become...tender, glancing along each other’s waists, cheeks...lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing that Shiro had stayed by his side whenever his duties allowed it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, suffice to say it made Keith’s heart warm with fondness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several hours passed while the doctors ran tests, Krolia updated him on what had happened with the Garrison and the Coalition, and the other paladins came by to visit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, just before sunset, Shiro appeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked in, eyes immediately going to Keith. When he met Keith’s eyes, he froze for a moment. Then, he broke into a swift walk, rushing to Keith’s side with bright eyes and a wide smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith! I’m so glad to see you awake. I would have been here sooner, but I didn’t know you were up.” He glanced at Krolia, who smiled mischievously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you had a meeting with members of the Coalition today, we couldn't have you rushing out in the middle of it. Besides, it was certainly a good surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up, stroking Keith’s hair. “I’ll give you two some time to talk,” she said, leaving the room with a final pat to Keith’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith and Shiro looked at each other for a moment after she left. Then, Shiro lifted a hand to Keith’s cheek, stroking it lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was worried when you didn’t wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith snorted. “Now you know how I feel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro chuckled. “I suppose. You’ve saved me so many times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith smiled, lifting a hand to hold the one Shiro still had on his cheek. “We saved each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tugged Shiro closer, pulling him into a hug. He tucked his face into Shiro’s chest, almost shuddering in delight when Shiro walked his arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were back on Earth, the Galra were defeated, they were finally together. A bubble of contentment rose within him and he felt a quiet rumble pick up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro sighed, tightening his arms around Keith. “I love when you purr.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s heart skipped a beat. He felt a familiar hesitation, a doubt born from a persistent fear of abandonment. He heard that voice whisper ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>how could he love me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, then, he pushed it away and made the leap. He didn't want to waste any more time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro, I need to tell you something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro pulled back slightly to meet Keith’s gaze with a look of concern. “Something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shook his head. “No, it’s nothing bad. It’s...Krolia told me what the purring means. I never got a chance to tell you, but I want you to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Galra purr to express contentment, or self-soothe, or...to soothe mates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro blinked. “Mates? But, you’ve purred for me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped. His eyes widened. “You mean-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith nodded. “You and me. My...instincts, I guess, see you as my mate. Since I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...love me?” Shiro’s voice was dazed, eyes unfocused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I have for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro laughed, quietly at first, then increasing to full-bellied laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith felt a brief moment of stomach-twisting fear but it was entirely unfounded when Shiro spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been twisting myself in knots, trying to think of how to tell you that I love you. I was pretty sure you felt the same but I didn’t want to be wrong and make you uncomfortable. And you just say it so easily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith put on a pout, though a smile threatened to undermine it. “It wasn’t easy. I had to scrounge up all my courage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s eyes twinkled. “And that’s quite a formidable amount. More than I have, clearly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro raised a hand to stroke Keith’s cheek. “In case it wasn’t clear, I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith smiled, leaning forward to press his forehead against the other man’s. As he pressed his lips to Shiro’s, tasting the laughter there, his purr rumbled, the sound surrounding them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t need the purr to confirm it. He was happy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>In this fic, we ignore season 8 and Sheith live happily ever after, helping Earth rebuild, then joining the blades in their humanitarian efforts throughout the galaxy. They get married and travel the stars together because that's what they deserve gdi</p>
<p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed~</p>
<p>Comment and kudos are appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>